twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Demetri
Demetri is a vampire member of the Volturi Guard with the powerful ability to track people through the tenors of their minds. Biography Early life Demetri was born in Greece and transformed by the Egyptian Coven's leader, Amun. They were very close at the time, and worked together to develop his power. When the Volturi heard of Demetri and his powerful gift, he was offered a place in the guard, and he obliged due to Chelsea's power over emotional bonds. Ever since then, he has been the Volturi's tracker; whenever anyone tries to elude the Volturi's grasp, usually out of fear of punishment, Demetri tracks them down. As a tracker, he is significantly more talented than both James and Alistair, and known as the best tracker in the world. from helping Edward fight Felix]] ''New Moon'' Demetri makes his first appearance in New Moon, coming to bring Edward (and kill him if he had exposed himself to humans) Bella, and Alice to the Volturi leaders with Felix and Jane. During their confrontation with the Volturi leaders, Demetri is left on the sidelines to observe their conversation. After Aro dismisses them, Demetri escorts them to the exit, but they aren't allowed to leave until midnight. After they returned to Forks, Edward discusses Demetri's gift with his family, saying that if Bella can block Aro and Jane's powers, then she will also be able to block Demetri's. He suggests to hide her if the Volturi send him, but no one but Jasper and Emmett agree to the plan. Since the rest are against the idea, this plan was abandoned. In the movie of New Moon, Alice tries to help Edward fight Felix, but Demetri grabs her neck, restraining her until Aro demands to read her mind. , Jane, Alec and Demetri]] ''Eclipse'' While making no official physical appearance in Eclipse, he is assumed to be with the guard sent to Forks to dispose of Victoria's army. In the movie adaptation, Demetri is sent to Seattle to "deal" with the newborn army with Jane, Alec and Felix. He is only seen in two scenes. One is in Seattle, where he and his group observe Victoria's vampire army, and, if necessary, dispose of them. In the end, they decide to let them do what they were created for, then dispose them all. In the second scene, he shows up in the battlefield near the end of the movie, to question the Cullens after they destroyed the vampire army and to observe the execution of Bree. |250px]] ''Breaking Dawn When Irina reports to the Volturi for the Cullens' creation of an immortal child in Breaking Dawn, they prepare to make a move to execute them. Demetri becomes an immense threat towards the Cullens' survival, as he could trace all of them (except Bella) if they managed to escape during the confrontation with the Volturi over Renesmee Cullen. Because of this, he becomes the main target for Edward and Bella should a fight become inevitable. This ends peacefully, however, and everyone retreats in peace, except Irina, who was executed for providing a false report. Physical appearance In the books, Demetri is described as having an olive complexion with a chalky pallor, and black hair that reaches his shoulders. He is described as tall and lean. His eyes are burgundy in color due to his diet on human blood. Bella also describes Demetri in Breaking Dawn ''as being hard and lean as the blade of a sword remembering what he looked like the last time she met him in ''New Moon. In the film adaptations of New Moon and Eclipse, he has short, frosted brown/blonde hair and extremely pale skin. Demetri is actually tall by usual standards, but appears thin and small next to his friend Felix. Personality Not very talkative, he is reasonable, very polite, even formal. He is very elegant and charming. It appears that he and Felix share a close friendship. Demetri is also very loyal to the Volturi and enjoys working under them. Charlie Bewley states that Demetri is the "Casanova of Life" indicating that he is popular with the females. Sensory location Demetri's gift is sensory location; he catches the "tenor" of a person's thoughts or from anyone who had met them in the past, and uses it to follow his targets until he finds them. No matter where his targets escape to, he can find them anywhere. It is believed that he would not be able to track Bella, since she is protected from mental abilities. However, it is still said in New Moon that his powers are far more powerful than James', because he can track people from all across the world, while James needed to be relatively close to the victim. He is considered the greatest tracker in the world, and that is why Aro recruited him, because he does not surround himself with second-bests. The Volturi had a tracker before him, but when they heard of his superior tracking power, they replaced the tracker. Film portrayal ]] Charlie Bewley portrayed Demetri in ''New Moon'' and Eclipse films. Charlie will reprise the role in Breaking Dawn. Appearances *''New Moon'' ** ''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' (mentioned) **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn'' films Category:Vampires and hybrids with special abilities Category:Members of the Volturi Guard Category:Males Category:Egyptian Coven Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Photo Pop Characters